russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Before I Fall in Love (TV series)
Before I Fall in Love is a 2015 Philippine romantic melodrama television series directed by Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos, it is topbilled by Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga in their first primetime series. The series aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from July 13, 2015 to February 12, 2016, replacing Dahil Ba Sa Kanya. This is Soberano and Loyzaga's first lead roles after the winner and 1st runner-up in the reality talent search ''Superstar Circle'', their most promising roles in ''Friends 4Ever'' and portrayed supporting roles in ''Janella: A Teen Princess''. It is a modern retelling of a love story that revolves around Stella (Soberano) and Rafael (Loyzaga), whose remember them because of true love, poverty, sex and vengeance. Production In the tradition of the primetime soap operas, IBC continues to producing drama series everyday about mad and sad for good viewers while the tear-jerking like angry and crying, stop making for usual happy, laugh and smiley face and captured the hearts of every Filipino. Dubbed as the "romantic drama about fall in love again", Before I Fall in Love is a romantic soap opera directed by award-winning director Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos, as IBC does not get happy at all because it will continue to producing drama series. It has a melodrama and romance genre with a format of soap opera. Cast ''Superstar Circle'' grand winner Liza Soberano and her 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga, the hottest loveteam capitalized on the popularity who were launched in the youth-oriented series ''Friends 4Ever'' and the feel-good primetime fantaserye ''Janella: A Teen Princess'', the loveteam marks their first lead roles in a teleserye as they star in the drama series. Soberano will join the female teen stars of this generation for IBC's Primetime Princess are Janella Salvador (''Janella: A Teen Princess'') and Sue Ramirez (''Fall In Love With Me''). The series is developed by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and written by Danica Mae Domingo, John Roque, Natividad de Leon and Glenford Leonillo, directed by Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos, and executive producers Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano. Synopsis Before I Fall in Love revolves the story of Stella (Liza Soberano), a young girl who struggles about the relationship with my heart and soul, because of your heart's been through it before that she trust the way I feel. There, she meets and falls in love with her love interest, Rafael (Diego Loyzaga), a boy who was give me a reason to believe and my heart away for one true love. Cast and Characters Main Cast *'Liza Soberano' as Stella Bercede *'Diego Loyzaga' as Rafael Rosales - Stella's love interest. Supporting Cast *'Precious Lara Quigaman' as Leslie Bercede - Stella's mom *'Richard Quan' as Ricardo Bercede - Stella's dad. *'Kristofer Martin' as Alvin Agustin - the male kontrabida in the series. He is Rafael's half brother. *'Bing Loyzaga' as Teresa Rosales - Rafael's mother. *'Alexandra Macanan' as Stacey Ocampo - Stella's classmate/friend. *'BJ Forbes' as Carlos Ramiro - one of Stacey's friends. *'Wendy Valdez' as Carla Ocampo - Stacey's mother. *'Robin da Roza' as Danny Ocampo - Stacey's biological father. *'Isabel Granada' as Aura Ramiro - mother. *'Chienna Filomeno' as Alexandra Aquino - Stella's other best friend/classmate. *'CJ Navato' as JC Tejana - Stella's bestfriend. *'Julian Estrada' as Gabriel Cortez - Carlos' classmate. *'Franco Daza' as Bobby Agustin - Rafael's student in college. *'Vangie Martelle' as Kelly delos Reyes - Rafael's bestfriend. *'Piero Vergara' as Dominic Ramos - Rafael's student in college. 'Guest Cast' *'Kazel Kinouchi' as Rachelle Ramos - Jimmy's girlfriend. *'Paulo Angeles' as Ricky Hidalgo *'Joj Agpangan' as Elda Angela *'Abigail Francisco Macapagal' as Michelle Martinez *'Andre Paras' as Francis Mendoza *'Jazz Ocampo' as Shaina Reyes *'IC Mendoza' as Tony Salazar *'Inah Estrada' as Leslie Fuerte Songs *''Before I Fall in Love'' (originally performed by Coco Lee) - Alyssa Angeles *''Give Me A Chance'' (composed by Odette Quesada) - David Archuleta Production staff *Director: Joel Lamangan *Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *In-Charge Of Production: Gina P. Borinaga *Creative Consultant: Deo Endrinal *Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano *Writers: Danica Mae Domingo, John Roque, Natividad de Leon and Glenford Leonillo *Editor: Rommel Malimban and Dennis Salgado *Musical Scorer and Sound Effects: Vehnee Saturno *Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Awards and nominations 'PMPC Star Awards' *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best New Female TV Personality) - Won (Alexandra Macanan) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actress) - Won (Liza Soberano) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actor) - Won (Diego Loyzaga) *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Primetime Drama Series) - Won 'GCIC Innovative Awards' *1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative Television Series) - Won Trivia *This is the second primetime project of Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano after her supporting role of Janella: A Teen Princess, but she landed as her first lead role for her teleserye. *Also, the third project of Superstar Circle alumni Soberano and Diego Loyzaga as loveteam. Prior to this series, they played as Sandra and Tom in the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever. References See also *IBC-13's Romantic Drama Series 'Before I Fall in Love' Premieres July 13 *Cesafi to get national TV coverage *IBC-13 MAINTAINS LARGE VIEWERSHIP NATIONWIDE IN JULY *CESAFI-VIVA SPORTS TIE-UP LAUNCHED AT OFFICIAL PRESSCON IN CEBU *List of dramas of IBC *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Official Website * Before I Fall in Love on Facebook * Before I Fall in Love on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition